Wine
by Cirque de Beaute
Summary: What do you get when you mix Marron, Goten, Uub and Bra with a little wine? Read to find out!


Wine?  
by: JadeyDallas  
  
A/N: This is just a short story that I came up with while I was waiting for the pizza man to come to my house, for my pizza. Well here is the story that you want. One question: Do you want fries with that? Dis-Claimer: Shut up and read. Get off of my back about it.  
Chapter one: The first and last chapter  
This is my first fanfic, so it may suck!  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday evening, and Goten is waiting for his Date, ( Bra is his date) Every thing was going along great. He was cooking all of his own food without his mothers help. His parents were going on a skiing trip, and of course Gohan didn't live there anymore.  
  
"Now remember Goten, If your food doesn't go to well I have made a feast in the microwave for plan B." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks I have a feeling that this will go great." replied Goten.  
"Okay...but always be safe than sorry!" She replied, taking the ski gear into the air car.  
Goku came bounding down the steps with a bundle of food and other junk that he was taking with him down to the air car. "Hey Chi-Chi, I think it's going to rain." Goku predicted.  
"Goku that's silly. Of course it's not going to rain." Chi-Chi replied. "Are we all ready?" She asked with a small innocent smile on her face.  
"Yeah, But I still think that it is going to rain." Goku said again.  
"Goku you don't even know what rain is." Chi-Chi said.  
"Come to think of it, I don't." Goku said doing that cute little thing that he does with when he's nervously laughing.  
Goten laughed at the little joke.  
  
"Well, I guess you should get going. Bra will be here soon." Goten said helping Goku get his junk of food and other things into the air car.  
  
"Okay son. Well, we will be on our way then." said Chi-Chi. "Alright bye then. Oh and dad don't let the door hit you on the way out!" he yelled behind his dad.  
"Ouch!" came a reply form his dad. Goten laughed silently. "Bye Mom, bye dad!" he said, watching the air car take off.  
  
He went back inside to check on the food. As he was stirring the rice, he heard the door bell ring.  
  
"She's here early." Goten said, checking his watch and looking at the time.  
  
He rushed over to the door and opened it. Standing there he saw that it was Marron Chesnut.  
  
"Hey Marron, what's going on? I thought you were Bra. I was making her a huge feast tonight. Would you like something to drink?" he asked.  
"Yeah, uh...some red wine would be nice." She replied. She followed him to the kitchen and saw most of the food that was prepared.  
"Looks like you were busy." she said eying the food.  
"Would you like to try some?" Goten asked.  
  
"No that's okay. I'm meeting Uub at the resteraunt down the street." she said. "What I really came for was to ask you if you could keep these tickets for me. Uub was dying to see the new 'Jackie Chun' movie on broadway. So for his birthday I got him a present. I wanted you to keep it for me so that he wouldn't see them around my house." she finished.  
  
"Okay. But what is the roses for?" Goten asked.  
"Oh these?" she asked pointing at the red roses. Goten nodded.  
  
"Oh roses are Uubs favorite." she took another sip of her wine. "Well I had better go. Uub could be waiting any moment now. See ya' Goten!" she said as she opened the kitchen door and walked out.  
  
"Bye!" called Goten.  
As she walked out towards the door, she begin to feel queasy. As quickly as she could ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
*************************************************************  
"I'm sure that Bra will just love my cooking, if not we can use my mom's cooking." said Goten. "Well crap. I spilled tomato sauce on my tie. Well I guess I'll just have to go and use one of my dad's ties." said Goten going up the stairs towards his parents room.  
*********************************************************** "UG! Marron, you fathead! How could you forget that you couldn't drink any alcocholic beverages. Now look what you did. You big nut head! BLEKKK..." Marron shouted at herself in Chi-Chi and Goku's bathroom.  
  
She came out of the bathroom and had on Goku's maroon bathrobe. She laid there on their bed and sulked. 'How could I do this to my best friend.' she thought to herself.  
  
Then she heard footsteps walking up the hall and into the room she was in. She didn't care until she heard Goten's voice.  
  
"Marron, what are you doing? I thought you left. I also thought that you had to meet Uub at the restraunt?" questioned Goten.  
  
"That was my plan too, but then I forgot that I wasn't supposed to have any wine or alcochol either. Then I..." she said making hand guesstrures.  
  
"Yeah I know what you are talking about." Goten replied, "Where is your dress that you had on before you, you know."  
  
"It's in there. It is wet because I tried to wash it off after what I did it on it." said Marron still laying there.  
  
"I'll go put this in the drier. Then I will have to hide you somewhere." Goten said throwing the dress in the drier. "But first you need some proper clothes. In here is Pan's room. I think that you could fit into anything in here. Just pick something out. She won't even notice that it's gone because she has plenty more clothes." said Goten.  
  
Marron looked at everthing that was in there. She pulled a yellow and pink dress of of the hanger and threw it on. **************************************************************** As Goten went into the kitchen to where he took the pot of beans off of the stove. Before he could turn off the burner, the doorbell rang.  
  
As he ran to get it, he wondered if it was Bra or someone else. He wasn't looking forward to their date anymore. It had been bad enough that Marron had forgotten that she wasn't allowed to drink alcohol and that she had thrown up all over the place. He opened the door and saw Uub. (Marron's boyfriend)  
  
"Hey Uub. Whats going on. I thought you were supposed to meet Marron at the resteraut." asked Goten.  
  
"I don't know. I think that it's another man. She has been keeping a lot of things very personal. And it's like every time that she is on the phone and I walk into the room she suddenly hangs up and says that nothing was going on. I think shes's cheating on me." Uub said to Goten.  
  
"I don't think that she is cheating on you. You know that Marron would never do anything like that." Goten said.  
  
"Well, Maybe she would. I don't know. I have only known her for a short period of time. I don't know her to well." Uub said again.  
  
"I'll be right back. I have to check something." Goten said, running up the stairs.  
  
"Marron! Marron! Where are you?" Goten asked quitely.  
  
"I'm in here." she said back.  
  
"I'm coming." Goten said. Goten walked into Pans room and saw Marron standing there. "You would never guess who is downstairs." Goten said to Marron.  
  
"I know. It's Uub. How did he get here? Why is he here?" Marron asked.  
  
"I don't know. But he thinks that you are cheating on him. That's what he thought because you where always hanging up the phone." replied Goten.  
  
"HE THOUGHT WHAT!!!????" Marron asked in shock.  
  
"I know it's bad. I tried to tell him that you weren't, but he still thought that you were. Looks like you in pretty bad shape." Goten replied, "Stay up here, I need to go check on Uub. So stay put." Goten walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh great. What did I get myself into this time!? If only my brain was working. Marron you're such a fathead." Marron whispered to herself. *****************************************************************  
  
Goten walked calmly down the steps. He got the biggest surprise of his life.  
  
Downstairs he saw EVERYONE he knew in his family room!  
  
He saw Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, Uub, Juu-hachigou, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Lunch, Gokou, Chi-Chi, Tein, Chatzu, Gohan, Videl, Master Roshi, Pan, and Piccolo.  
  
Goten's eyes widended. "Hey." Trunks said to Goten, "You girlfriend still coming?" He asked Smirking, Vegeta flinched at the thought of his little angel, Bra Breifs, being Kakarotts brats 'Girlfriend', as they called it on earth. "Why don't they call them there woman, or something reasonable." Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Yes. She's coming. I am just almost done with the dinner." Goten said, "Mother, I thought you and dad were going skiing in the mountains."  
"That was the plan, but as it turned out it began to rain." Chi-Chi said glaring at his father.  
  
"See, I know what rain is!" Goku said.  
  
"But we'll be out of you way in no time. We just need to get a table saw. I'm going to build that shelf for #18." Krillin said.  
  
"Finally." Was #18 reply.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" Goten asked Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
"We were dragged along." Trunks and Vegeta said together.  
  
Bulma's eyes widend. "Don't make me slap you." Bulma said, looking at Trunks and Vegeta. They were silent for the rest of the time.  
  
"We are just going to get the saw for Krillin and then we are going to get some Chinese food." Gohan said.  
  
"Okay. Let's go get that saw." said Goten.  
"Alright. I'll help." Uub said.  
"No, that's okay. You stay put. You don't have to work today." Goten said.  
  
"No Goten, let him help if he wants to. I'm sure that he could carry it by himself any way." Goku said, and Trunks, Uub, Krillin, Goku and Goten walked downstairs to get the saw.  
*******Down in the basement*******  
"Now where did I put that table saw?" asked Goku. "I think I put it next to the snow cone machine. By the way, whats in the drier?" Goku walked over to the drier and opened the door, and he pulled out Marrons dress. The problem was that it had shrunk. It could no longer fit Marron.  
  
"Oh, It must be my grand daughters." Said Gohan.  
"It is now." murmered Goten.  
"But anyway, let's get that saw out from under here. Here the little devil is!" said Goku, pulling the saw out from under the bottom shelf. "Okay everyone on the count of three we'll all pick it up together. Okay. One... two...three...lift!" Goku said.  
  
Then they all walked up to the steps. They took the saw out to the Kuri family car. and set it down in the back seat.  
  
"Looks like we are all set. Who's ready for some chinese food? I know I am!." said Goku.  
  
"Alright! Let's go! Bye Goten!" said everyone. And they walked out the door.  
  
"Yes! They're all finally gone!" said Goten. With a smile on his face, he walked over to the kitchen door.  
  
"Oh no." He replied, frowning when he saw Uub sitting on the chair in the living room, "Why are you still here? I thought you were going with the others for chinese food." asked Goten.  
  
"Well, I found something very interesting. I was in the kitchen, as we were walking downstairs." said Uub, holding up the tickets. "And to tell you the truth, I think you are the other guy. Marron knows that I am dying to see this new Jackie Chun Movie. I can't beleive that you would do something like this! I thought you were different than the other guys that would do something like this." Uub replied again.  
  
"Look Uub. I can explain. But I can't tell you about the tickets. And when you do find out about them, You will be glad that I didn't tellyou about them." said Goten.  
  
"Yeah whatever. I highly doubt I'd be seeing you anytime soon." said Uub, but before he could reach for the door knob the doorbell rang. Uub opened the door.  
"Oh hey Uub. I've been looking all over for you." Marron said.  
"Yeah right," said Uub.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, then she looked over at Goten and gasped.  
  
"GOTEN! I TOLD YOU TO HIDE THE TICKETS, NOT SHOW THEM TO HIM!" she scremed, mock anger in her eyes. Then when Uub wasn't looking, she winked at him.  
  
Uub just stared in awe.  
  
"Huh? Oh...uh sorry." Goten said.  
  
"Well, sorry isn't good enough! You completly ruined the best gift for the best boyfriend." she said, more calmly.  
  
"Don't worry Marron. It's okay. I don't mind. It was accully a releif to know that you weren't cheating on me. And it was actually a present the whole time." said Uub to Marron.  
  
"WHAT? You thought that I was cheating on you? I would never do such a thing." Said Marron, pretending to be shocked.  
  
"I know and I didn't believe Goten when he said that you wouldn't do such a thing. So I guess I owe Goten and you an appology. I'm sorry guy's." said Uub.  
  
"It's alright." They replied together.  
  
"Uub, if we don't hurry up, we'll miss our show." said Marron. "Oh, okay bye Goten." said Uub. "Bye Marron, bye Uub." Goten said back.  
"Bye!" Marron replied. Then Marron and Uub walked out the door.  
  
When they walked out, they saw Bra standing outside. She was getting ready to ring the doorbell.  
  
"Come on in, Bra. The door is open. Litterally, it is." joked Goten. Bra laughed at Goten's dumb joke.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" asked Goten.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Some red wine would be nice." she replied.  
  
Goten's eyes widened.  
  
"Red wine?" 


End file.
